


Let It Rain

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger Outbursts, Gen, Mind Palace, Thomas has emotional issues, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: A Mind Palace AU where Thomas has many emotional issues and his Patton isn't what he normally is.





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @angels-twice-descending

“ _And its raining  
_ _Thank goodness for the roar  
_ _As it comes pouring down  
_ _I can kick, I can scream, I can shout  
_ _ **Let it rain on.”  
**_ -Dodie Clark “[ _Rain_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FpFEpLCovU40&t=MDdmOTdlNGJjNTNlMGQ3Y2ZlOTFhMTY1NjliNmIyN2I0ODVmM2ViNSwyOTM0ODg3OGU2YmRmOWRkZmI5ZDExNWUwMDMwNGEwYjk3NzBjODJh)”

The rain drummed against the window in an uneven beat. Patton didn’t like rain. The sound it made against the glass gave him a headache. Still, he had no control over the weather. You’d have thought that in the Mind Palace you’d at least be able to control the weather. But it was as random and natural as emotions. It came and it went and it changed. 

Still, Patton sat on the bed in his little neat room, staring out of the window into the fuzzy haze. The wall of constant rainfall blocked the faraway view of the mountains, which were conjured by Thomas - the Host.

He sighed and walked over to the door. It creaked as he opened it, the light from his room flooding the hallway. Usually, it was filled with the other Sides, chattering and laughing or arguing and shouting. Patton was glad for the silence. He was glad he was alone. 

He didn’t enjoy solitude too much. Except on rainy days.

He switched on the kettle and grabbed a tin from the top shelf in the kitchen. The metal lid scraped against the box as he opened it. He grabbed a handful of the chocolate chip cookies and put the rest back on the shelf. He threw some cocoa into the hot water and, his snacks in hand, left the kitchen.

He sat on the green couch, leaning back into the soft cushions. He closed his eyes and directed his thoughts to Thomas. He could hear him more clearly now. His voice echoed in Patton’s ears, as well as three other voices. They were arguing. As always. He usually blocked out the discussions. He wasn’t ever needed for them anyways, so why listen. It only upset him. The voices overlapped and the words stumbled around, but he understood the general gist of the conversation. Thomas was ineffective in his work.

“ _You’re supposed to be working, not breaking down every second of the day_.” That was Logan.

“ _Well, he wouldn’t have to break down all the time if you just laid off him, Nerd,_ ” Roman trilled.

“ _Wow, that’s an uncreative insult,_ ” Logan said, then a crash sounded in Patton’s ears.

“ _Alright, both of you_ ,” the deep voice of Anxiety sounded for the first time, “ _Lay off each other. Roman, stop throwing a fit every time Logan tries to fix Thomas’ attitude. And Logan, you and I both know,_ ” Patton set down his cup of cocoa, “ _Thomas isn’t really in control of his-”_  Patton closed his eyes and snapped his finger. He felt a breeze pass over him, “-emotions.”

“You called?” Patton drawled, eyeing Logan, Roman, Anxiety and Thomas. Anxiety’s eyes, full of hatred, drilled into him, while Logan crossed his arms and sighed. 

Roman spoke up first. “No one needs you,  _Go_ -rality.”

“No need for nicknames, kiddo. You talk of emotions - I am emotions - so I must be present." 

"He is right,” Logan said.

Anxiety growled, retracting into his black hoodie.

“No, he’s not. We don’t need a useless personification of our enemy in our army,” Roman said.

“You can’t fix Thomas until you accept that I am part of the team!” Patton shouted, glancing at the Host, who stood, looking at the scene before him, his eyes filled with shock.

“Just go,” Roman stomped his foot.

Patton rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he lifted up his hand, “but mark my words. You will come back to me.” He smiled and snapped his fingers.

He found himself back on the green couch in front of a window. The rain poured harder than ever, but Patton couldn’t hear it over his ragged breathing. His hands shook and his voice quivered as he muttered to himself. He clenched his hand and kicked the coffee table before him. It shook, spilling the liquid from the cup. Patton bit his lower lip and with one hand, slammed the cup off the table, shattering it on the wooden floorboards.

He shot up, throwing any item near him at the window - at the rain. A lamp shattered against the glass, shards of the fabric and the lightbulb fell onto the heap of thrown items by the wall.

His energy faltered. Patton collapsed onto the couch again, tears filling up his eyes. He hugged his legs to his chest. Sobs escaped his mouth. He grabbed at his polo shirt, as if trying to tear it off. He screamed and shouted and cried until his voice went hoarse. 

“What’s going on, Pat?” A drawling voice above him caught Patton’s attention. He looked up at the scales, the yellow gloves and the black cloak. Deceit.

“Help,” he croaked.


End file.
